UltraFan Mashup Episode 2
Title: A Society Founded Prologue Xorion returned from a fruitful energy hunt. He had been to many nebulae where minus energy and dark matter gathered and clouded, and had taken with him a large quantity of Bemstars. While they were not as fast as Halens, they could carry a lot and themselves made great energy. He returned to the castle of Minus, but his master was nowhere to be seen. And so, he made himself at home, looking over his deck of cards. Minus had given them to him and told him just what to do. Little did he know they were really copies of Minus' own. He looked at the huge swirling ball of energy, and said in an insulting and stereotypical communist Russian accent (which sounded beautiful), "Well, Comrades, it is time you join me." He spread out the cards before him. "Eenie meanie minie... MOE!" He picked up the card of Ultraman One."The Terror of Desires, Noxe. In Latin, nox was the word for night. How fitting! heuheuheu" Being less axe-crazy (and more mature), Xorion's evil laugh was more of a wicked chuckle in that beautifully deep bass voice of his. "Well..." said Noxe, "I suppose you are my father?" The matter-of-fact way he said it took Xorion aback. "Why... no... I suppose not." Xorion threw four more cards into the ball of energy. "Terror of Strength, Xiana. Terror of... ummm... Terror, Lunaxa. Terror of Fury, Xagmma. Terror of Freedom, Xortas." "I AM THE REAPER!" "Father! Xorion, save me from these rough personages!" "YOU ARE ALL IDIOTS!" "Prepare to be exterminated." "I suppose we'd better prepare some tea for the battle ahead. Meanwhile, Xagmma...." The above were all said simultaneously, and so comprehension was impossible.Xorion facepalmed. Chapter 1 On Altara, it could be said a great commotion was ongoing. Minus had vanished, but left a heavy trail of minus energy. However, the ultras were unsure as to whether it would be wise to follow it. Lunaram was finding more and more protocols and handing countless ultra-papers to Gamma and Sorta, who merely sighed. Diana had obtained permission from her father to leave, and ignoring the glare she received from Lunaram, walked out. She was not sure what to do with herself. However, as she wondered the less inhabited areas of Altara, she heard something that was almost a telepathic whisper but wasn't quite. "But what if we get hurt?" It was obviously Moedari, as he could never get the hang of whispering telepathically. She walked around the corner to find One, Reuz and Moedari holding a hushed council. "What exactly is going on here?" she asked. "SSSHHHH!" said One, who seemed to be the leader. "We're planning for some action and spying on the ene--!" Moedari was cut off by One. "Don't tell her, idiot!" Diana sat down next to Reuz. "If you're planning to go out on your own, don't." "Off course we're not planning to go spy on Minus and check to see what he's doing with our cards by ourselves in complete secrecy!" said Moedari. "And why did you drag Reuz into your plan?" Diana knew it had been One's idea and that Moedari had gone along. It was obvious. "We might find out something about him!" said Moedari before Jake hushed him. "If you are going and I can't convince you otherwise, I'll go too," she said decidedly. "You'll WHAT?" all three said together. "You do need a token female," said Diana smugly. She didn't say she was doing it to get back at Lunaram for the Grand King incident. "But what if Lunaram finds out?" asked Reuz. "What if he doesn't?" responded One, and as nobody could think of a good way to counter that kind of logic, off they went. It was no simple matter to get out of Altara without anyone noticing, but they did it. After a few minutes they lost the minus energy trail Minus had left and began to get lost. One, Reuz and Diana landed on a planet which orbited a bright star, replenishing their energy. Suddenly the latter said, "Where's Moedari?" Chapter 2 Moedari did not know what was happening. He was in some sort of space prison, every time he moved he found himself in a different dimension. They were all a silver-black colour, and completely different from anything he had seen before. He began to feel an aura of fear around him, and a silvery telepathic voice echoed through his head. "The universe from which you came / existed without your living flame / of a soul, that spark of God / the ultra saved by Asa's rod!" A silvery but dark and black ultrawoman appeared. "I am the Moonlit Witch! In the name of the moons, I will consume you!" Moedari was too filled with terror to remark about Sailor Moon. "Be forever lost in space / in the silver silent place, / the world of moons will be your grave / you who the Kairos lords forgave!" She vanished and Moedari was lost, and yet the feeling of terror did not leave him. Someone else was close by. ---- Diana, One and Reuz were searching about in all directions. They had not split up, they had watched too many movies for that. Diana motioned for the other two to be silent. They went to hide behind a large asteroid as it slowly and silently moved through space (there is no noise in space, duh), and saw a large amount of transports flying by, carrying minus energy. This would have surprised most ultras, but these three were under the impression members of their race decimated entire armies on a daily basis. What did surprise them was the dark version of One. Noxe was comfortably riding a space monster, He was bringing back a large amount of minus energy, and was quite pleased with himself. Unfortunately, neither One nor Diana were yet adapt at concealing their light energy. "Yo ultras what'd you doin' in this parta space?" Noxe said rudely, trying (and failing) to sound how he imagined teenage ultras spoke. "He wants to know where we're going!" said One. "But he doesn't know where I come from," added Reuz. Diana slapped both their heads. "He knows we're here! Time for action!" "Anything!" said One, flying forward. Diana pulled him back. "I didn't mean charge, I meant FLY AWAY AS FAST AS YOU CAN!" Reuz and Diana were about to, but One had managed to charge his copy. "I'll do you in, doppelganger!" The doppelganger did not intend to be done in, however. What One's plan had not accounted for was the large amount of powerful kaiju which were now advancing upon his reckless charge. ---- Meanwhile, Moedari was collapsing backwards. He felt the feeling of terror grow stronger and began to fall through seemingly endless dimensions. Suddenly he heard Orion's voice telling him to reach out with his hands. A calm feeling began to manifest itself around him, Orion's aura was fighting Xorion's. Through the rippling dimensions Moedari saw his superior coming forcefully towards him with his hand outstretched. He reached out and Orion managed to grab him, and lights exploded inside Moedari's brain before he found himself back in space. Orion was holding his weak body carefully. "Now tell me, Moedari, where are the other three?" Orion asked gently. Moedari, however, didn't know, and so Orion called to Lunaram, Gamma and Sorta and they sped off through space searching for Diana, One and Reuz. Chapter Three Diana was in her element, spinning around as fast as she could while fighting off her enemies. Reuz and One were back to back as they were beset, while Noxe simple laughed from the top of the Cherubim he was riding. Diana had to avoid being consumed by an Amehza while fighting off an Alien Vibe. It was awkward, to say the least but she managed, and flipped back to where the two guys were standing. "I never thought fighting monsters could be so difficult," said One, as he was punched in the colour timer by a Deviloni. "This is getting us nowhere," said Diana. Noxe flew off his steed. "I suppose I'll be the first to destroy my counterpart. A pity Rexuz hasn't awakened yet. " ---- I am the very model of an anime antagonist I've killed the likes of many a poor shonen protagonist I'm the cause of countless quantities of galactical destruct-shee-on As well as cases of admir-ab-ib-al abduct-shee-on. I'm very good at causing countless causes of pollution As well as being never a protagonist's solution In short, in all alien and insane obstructs-on-ists, I am the very model of an anime antagonist! Minus had returned to the dark planet where most of Society X was gathered. "This is not an anime," said Lunaxa. "But I'm the very model of an anime antagonist," responded Minus. Lunaxa did not know what to say to that, and so was silent. She watched Minus saunter over to a ball of energy. Xorion felt a card fly from his hand as Minus danced about. Catching it in midair, the insane supervillain threw it into the energy. "Fancy creating Noxe without creating Rexuz. tsk tsk tsk." he said. ---- Diana, One, and Reuz were back to back now, surrounded. "I told you this would go badly!" Reuz said. "What if it doesn't?" One responded, trying to keep a halen in range. "Well I think it already has!" Diana said, getting knocked in the colour timer by some space creature. "You think?" One said. "Alright then, I KNOW. We're IN TROUBLE. This mission HAS GONE BADLY." One pushed a kaiju out of the way. The creatures suddenly began to flee, but Noxe now advanced on them. "Do you seriously think you can take all three of us on alone?" Diana said, putting on a brave front. "You would be dead if my kaiju weren't burdened down. Now that you're wounded, I can take you all on, easily," said Noxe. With his legs charged in dark energy, Noxe flying kicked Diana. With an energy punch he knocked Reuz away, and then backflipped into One, sending purple shockwaves through space. Somehow. Raising his head, Noxe called down a dark dimension with his mind. The three ultras stood in the empty space, they could see nothing, even with their ultra senses. Everything was simply an empty void, they were standing, but standing on nothingness. It was truly terrifying and disturbing to the mind. Noxe appeared wreathed in purple energy, behing Reuz. He took the ultra down, but Diana and One got in the way and fought him off. "Why would you protect someone you hardly know?" asked Noxe. "Get up, Reuz," whispered Diana, "now's the time to give the inspiring shonen anime speech about friendship and courage!" "Well, we're all going to die but we may as well fight, because if we don't fight we'll die anyway." said Reuz. "What kind of anime hero makes speeches like that?" One wondered. "You mean I'm not the anime protagonist?" he asked. "Well, anyway, I'm sure the viewers know who's the protagonist," Diana said lightly. "Readers" said Stephan222. "Did someone say something?" Noxe said. "Yes," came Lunaram's voice, and a silver light broke the black dimension like black glass. The Queen of Argentium entered, backed by Gamma and Sorta. "Minus energy pirating is forbidden by rule 340912, book 12304, page 123456, section 749321, paragraph 6362 of the Laws of the Kingdoms of Altara and Argentium," she said formally. "And according to Galactic Law, you are also guilty! After all Attacking an Ultra in full knowledge of their position as upholders of Galactic Law is prohibited, unless that Ultra has appearantly broken the laws themselves. It says so in the "Ultra Related" second header under the Major Laws first header," Sorta added. "It's also illegal to dump stuff or venture into the Dark Nebula" said Gamma. "And that's... somewhere. Anyway, it's against the law." Noxe cursed. Chapter Four Noxe began flying away. He tried to teleport but found himself inside a silver dimension. "You're not escaping justice!" Lunaram declared. "Trying to escape from the law is a crime, punishable by law" said Sorta. "Also, shouldn't we say something about him being a dark ultra? Ah, I've got it! We ultras can't hide our hearts! Your evil is bare to the universe!" Gamma added, but the others had already dove into pursuit of Noxe. No matter what he did, Noxe could not seem to escape Lunaram's dimension. Everytime he tried to teleport or turn he would end up facing the oncoming three leaders amongst ultras. Whilst trying to escape, he failed to notice Lunaram charging up her beam. With a blast like thunder he was thrown so hard and fast through space that it created a space-time distortion and he was blasted through a space stop sign (don't ask), however, he still survived: a full body shield of darkness had protected him. He turned around, and found himself surrounded by silver walls. "According to safety statute 9215332045, page 8302503, paragraph 1048633, of the Laws of Altara and Argentium volume 498227462, you as a dark ultra are subject to elimination!" said Lunaram "Resisting destruction, attacking royal offspring, and endangering the young of Altara are all punishable by law!" added Sorta "You broke a Space Stop sign in your flight!" Gamma chimed in. "Breaking stop-signs isn't punishable by death!" Noxe protested. "....It's just an additional charge, by the way, you're going to have to pay to have that repaired," Gamma said. "How will I pay if I'm dead?" Noxe asked. "We'll just sue your relatives.. BY the way, WHO are you relatives?" asked Sorta. "I'm One's Evil Twin! He's my brother!" Noxe said. Looking very perturbed, One said, "What?! No way I'm paying for this freak's damages. Besides, I didn't know I had an Evil Twin!" "Besides it's Lunaram's fault I went through the sign? Why isn't SHE the one being charged?" Noxe said. Lunaram retorted, "Because I'm the QUEEN, that's why," in a voice which sounded suspiciously like the Queen of Heart's from Disney's animated adoption of Alice in Wonderland. "That's royal tyranny!" said Noxe. "Well then, by section 52957263 of Space Trafficking Laws, it's YOU'RE fault because YOU broke the sign," said Lunaram. "But that would be civilian damage because YOU hurt ME!" protested Noxe. "Umm... he's a public enemy," said Gamma, "can't we just exterminate him and have the Space Province pay for the repairs?" Lunaram turned to him. "Why didn't I think of that?" "And why are we arguing about a stop sign with a public enemy?" asked Sorta. "It's called politics," said Lunaram with perfect seriousness, and not as a joke at all. She didn't realize it was a joke. "Anyway, combo beam!" Gamma said, glad to bring the conversation back to earth.. space... whatever. "I don't think so," said Xorion's voice, and a split in the dimension revealed twelve dark ultra figures. "Well done, Noxe, you distracted the ultras long enough for your consort to reach me, enabling me to wake the rest of our fraternity," continued Xorion. "But I didn't meant-- I mean, thanks boss! Always ready to serve with my scheming mind!" Noxe responded. "Who are you?" asked Diana, Reuz, One, Lunaram, Gamma and Sorta all at once. "You evil twin," responded Xiana, Rexuz, Lunaxa, Xagmma and Xortas. "...Just kidding," Xorion said, "we're Society X, and we'll exterminate you!" Chapter Five Society X charged through space. Lunaram nodded to Gamma and Sorta and leaped into the air, sending a blast of energy. The two ultras kicked their counterparts through space as if there was a solid surface to hold them up as Lunaram spread her arms. Xorion, Rexuz and Lunaxa were knocked backwards as a full body beam blasted them. The rest of society X, however, was already attacking the bewildered One, Reuz and Diana. Leaving Gamma and Sorta to deal with the others, Lunaram dove into the middle of the fight, knocking Marluxa, Codrax, Xigz, and Xain away from the trio with a blast of light. Xorion and Lunaxa had recovered, however, and the two rushed up and attacked with a double beam. Gamma and Sorta managed to aid the youngsters as Lunaram turned just in time to block the beam. She stumbled back as the two powerful dark ultras followed up with a kick, but returned with a punch to Xorion's chest. Fury filled Xorion and claws appeared, dark energy hair glowing along the back of his head. He attacked Lunaram with fury, while Lunaxa drifted off to hit her counterpart with a beam while she was busy with Xorion. Every furious swing was easily blocked by the queenly ultra. She gave him a left hook, which caused him to stumble backwards. The two switched to energy battle for a bit, but rage soon caused Xorion to go back to melee fighting. Easily switching style, Lunaram walked forward, catching each swing with an easy block before roundhouse kicking her opponent backwards. Lunaxa fired. Her beam was suddenly blocked as Orion himself flew right into it, using it as a sort of energy skateboard and hitting her in the face with a full force kick. The dark ultrawoman was left open for another blow, right to the neck. A beeping colour timer appeared on her head, and for a second she swayed. She blocked Orion's next punch, and hit him with a fury. He, however, did not allow most of her blows to connect. Lunaxa, seeing Xorion was exhausting himself with rage, gave the telepathic retreat order. A cloud of dark energy covered their escape route as they teleported away, Lunaxa having to remove Xorion by force. Normally he would have been too strong to take back without a struggle in his berserk form, but had received such a beating and had expended so much energy it didn't take much to get him teleported away. In their base Xorion had recovered by consuming copious amounts of dark energy. He was now stalking about, looking humorously like a very grumpy child. "What are your plants, sir?" asked Xortas respectfully." "We will crush them said Xorion is his best cliché fearful villain voice, slapping at a space fly. He missed. "We will crush them," he said again, and swiped at the fly. It dodged. "We will crush them" he said and punched down at the fly. It flew out of his reach. Xorion then tried to kick the fly out of the air, and began to chase it. The fly dodged each strike of the dark ultra's head. Xorion looked astoundingly like a mole trying to perform a solo swing dance while jumping on a beehive with termites in its fur. "Why is chief dancing?" wondered Rexuz. "He's not very good" noted Noxe. "But you have to admit he has agility," Xigz commented. "You are all idiots," sighed Lunaxa to herself. Xorion grabbed a fly smasher and was just about to destroy the insect when Lunaxa stopped him. "Space flies are an invasive species and incredibly damaging to the ecosystems of planets to which they are introduced! Destroying one would be a decidedly un-evil action and could even be called good!" "The space fly, Callimalia eviltoria, is a species of fly known for its rapid building, plant destroying, wildlife consuming, and monster creating skills," Xiana recited from memory. "Wait.. monster making skills?" said Xorion... "I think I have an idea for this episode's Monster of the Week." Chapter Six "Who should I send on this Important Mission?" Xorion wondered aloud, thinking of countless evil plans inside his head. "I should go," sad Xortas, Xagmma, Xigz, Xach, Lexement, Noxe, Marluxa, Codrax, Rexuz and Xian, all at once. "You are all idiots!" Lunaxa said. "Well then," said Lexement, "could you please contribute something to the situation if you are so much wiser than the rest of us?" "Lunaram and Orion are nearly as powerful as all of us put together, and the Land of Light has many additional ultras," she said. "Our Master must have created us with something else in mind-" "Are you sure he had anything in mind?" Noxe commented. Lunaxa shut him up by mentally throwing him across the room before continuing, "We must use our brains and overthrow them. We are the heroes striving against the Evil Empire... except we are the evil ones and they are good! We must use the schemes the heroes of such a cliché storyline would! What schemes do those heroes use?" "We can make monsters," said Codrax, "and then consume them." "We don't have your powers, but if you consume one of my monsters I'll find a way to consume you," Xiana said threateningly. "Oh, sorry," Codrax said, surprised at the tone of her voice. Then he turned, and along with everyone else in the room, shouted, "YOUR monsters???!!!!!!!" "Yes," she said smugly, although she was holding onto Xorion's arm, "Mother has a good idea, but I'd like to try my hand first. While the diseases Space Flies carry do not affect ultras, they may have another way to overcome them... now, we must find a planet they have recently taken over! Fly Planet The only signs of plants were blackened sprigs and mushy leaves. The entire ground was covered in rotting material and fly offal. Maggots of all sizes crawled about in it: they would eat the mush left by their parents and fly away to cause another ruin. A stench filled the misty, greyish, smoke-like air, if it could be called air. Here and there were signs of bodies. It was a developing planet to which a scourge of the flies had been attracted, and help had not arrived on time. That is, if anything could have helped. Xiana was trembling inside as she picked her way through the ruinous mountains, relying on her dark ultra senses. Soon she came to the least spoiled part of the land. It stunk even more, for the vegetation (and bodily remains) were still in a... fresher... state. On these few miles of rotting material a swarm of flies was sitting. If you have ever examined a fly under a microscope, you will know what I mean when I say that these flies were both horrific and beautiful. Bejewelled sparkling eyes, carefully formed faces and legs, strong mouths which they used to tear, and feet which also sensed. Each foot had a tiny mouth on it which enabled the fly to eat six times as quickly! Motioning to Xagmma and Lexement, who had been chosen to accompany her, she handed them two gigantic butterfly nets. They rushed out, and instantly a swarm of flies was upon them. Flying for their lives, they shot off into space, with flies flying behind them! Xiana was all alone, as she intended. Picking maggots from the rotting mush was dirty, disgusting work, but Xiana told herself that nobody was better than her at the most dirty, disgusting things. In fact, she rather enjoyed them. Chapter Seven Gamma stood in front of One, Reuz, and Moedari, who were lined up at attention. They stood on top of the Space Patrol Tower. "Orion is very busy, and so I am standing in his place today. It is very unfortunate I have to do this. You three—I mean four—could have easily ended up killed. One of your group is a princess, two of you are descendants of heroes. Your actions were most unbecoming of your legacy!" "Did you practice this beforehand?" One asked with a sassy tone. Ignoring him, Gamma continued, "You are growing up, and part of growing up is taking responsibility for your actions. Do you have any ideas as to how you could make up for this?" "I could help you write a better speech next time," One answered sassily, "which doesn't plagiarize Lunaram so much." "We could help you organize your paperwork," Reuz cut in, elbowing One in the side. If Ultra face could emote, Gamma would be smirking and the three would be looking back at him in terror. ---- Meanwhile, Lunaram was confronting Diana. They were in her room, a massive space with marble walls, lined with golden circuit lines. All over were posters of Earth animation shows (anime), boy bands and several stuffed alien animals. "It is very unfortunate I have to do this. You three—I mean four—could have easily ended up killed. You are a princess, two of your companions are descendants of heroes. Your actions were most unbecoming of your legacy! I am highly disappointed in this action! You are growing up, and part of growing up is taking responsibility for your actions. Do you have any ideas as to how you could make up for this?" "I guess I'll memorize another opera," Diana sighed. "What is it with you and earth culture anyway?" "At least I'm not up until the equivalent of 1 am in ultra time is watching Jojo and HxH. While I approve of you defying stereotypical target audiences, your effort takes up too much time!" Lunaram said. "Everyone goes through the anime stage," Diana retorted, "just ask Moedari." "What does he watch?" Lunaram inquired. "Oh, um. He said something about Kill la Kill? And-" Diana was cut off as Lunaram interrupted her. "Please don't talk to that kid about anime. Actually don't talk to him about anything." Diana decided it was time for her to make a stand. "I'm old enough to decide who I'm friends with! I wonder how much you thought about going to lower people in that cold place you come from." "You're partially right, Diana," Lunaram admitted, "and I doubt Moedari would harm you. But you're not mature enough to make headstrong decisions on your own." As she left, an image flashed in Lunaram's mind, "That's funny. I could have sworn I'd seen a green ultra who looked a bit like Moedari before. What's going on?" ---- "One, please take this form and file it in hall 78, row 4, box 234, under 'Sign Maintenance for Area 43-64-93-134565-BZEKLAS'. Then could you please bring me a sheet from hall 100, row 2, box 143, under 'Reports of Damage To Signs By Ultras,' and bring me the document entitled '830-285-016.' Reuz, those piles need to be stamped. You can stamp them with this seal," Gamma said as he indicated to an ultra-high stack of papers. All of this paper had been converted from digital files, called from the Ultra Net, the mentally accessed internet, connecting all of the Ultras' databases and computers. However, to use it to such a degree as was warranted, sifting through mountains of data, websites, addresses and datastreams, each holding more information than a planet like Earth could produce in a year, took incredible, mental training and skill. This was why blue Ultras typically worked in this line of work and why only highly mentally skilled Ultras like Gamma, could think of holding his position. In fact, he could've done all of this paper work himself, mentally, and much faster than these youngsters who now had to fly about the massive building and find the right locations, but this was there punishment. So Gamma sat there calm and collected, drinking a golden plasma based liquid, like tea. "You're about four months behind on this payment," Moedari noted from under a table rendered invisible by piles of paperwork. "Here's another one. Isn't it bad to be in debt?" "That isn't something we worry about, we'll pay off everything in time as long as they don't make war on us," Gamma explained. Of the three youngsters in the room, only Reuz picked up on the implications of the sentence. "What if they do decide to make war?" he asked anxiously. Gamma said, "They won't because they're not stupid. I hope." "You hope?" One and Moedari inquired in one voice. "Well," Gamma said, "how do I put it? They were stupid enough to lend us money in the first place." "I'm sure the interest would prove quite profitable," Reuz said. "That's true," said Gamma, "but you're a bit young to understand." "None of this government business makes sense," Reuz complained. Gamma looked at him aghast. "And why would it?" he asked. Chapter Eight "Are we done yet?" asked Giz, swatting at a fly. "We have to make doubly sure Anne is safe!" Zach responded, peeking into a crack in the wall of an orbital pilot. "And why would she not be?" Giz said, annoyed. "Maybe because there are ten? twelve? thirteen? Um... Maybe because there's a band of evil ultras set against us?" Zach said. "How on earth would they hide in a crack like that," Giz said, peering in. "Ouch!" he said, holding his face. "A fly bit me!" "Come to think of it, there sure are a lot of flies. Wait a second..." Zach said. The two ultras turned to each other at the same moment. "SCIENTISTS!" A scientific looking building was having a quite day. Inside, a young lady ultra sitting at a computer screen said, "Elektra, how many times must I tell you not to practice swordfighting inside this facility." These words were addressed to another female ultra, who was performing a very athletic demonstration of all the skills contained in Quick Fencing Tips 101, Learn Swordfighting In Two Days Like A Pro, and The Fastest Way To Learn To Use A Fencing Rapier. "Why am I even helping you here, Anne," Elektra said, punctuating her voice with sword thrusts, "I could be in combat right now. This is boring." "Just because you somehow beat Typhoon in a fencing contest doesn't mean your physically strong," Anne said. "Besides, you're supposed to be making up for breaking Lunaram's finest tea set when you went to Diana's birthday party." "That was stuffy," Elektra said, "And Diana agreed with me. But I suppose you're right, we wouldn't want Lunaram to find out I wasn't working here." She casually tossed the fencing rapier over her shoulder. It flew into a large chunk of ore that the ultras had been experimenting on. With a crash and a bang a flash of lightning struck the roof, sending blackened smoke everywhere, just as Zach and Giz ran in. All four ultras got to their feet as the clearing system blew out the smoke and started fixing the damage. Zach looked very dazed, Elektra looked guilty, Giz looked surprised, and Anne looked exasperated. She said, "Yes Zach, I know you are here to report that any monsters, aliens, or other devious enemies that might be threatening me are not anywhere near these premises, and that I am as safe as a clove in an apple pie." "Dear Anne, I have come to report--NO! That's not it," Zach said, blushing and mixing up his words. "The fact is, we have a potential report for you scientists to investigate," said Giz. "Now that's what I'm talking about," Elektra said, retrieving her rapier. "I'm currently very busy, so Elektra will have to come with you," Anne said. "Despite her actions, she did very well in all the necessary science courses to investigate kaiju, aliens, and other threats." "What about you?" Zach asked, slightly crestfallen. "I'll stay here, doing Cool Science and not getting killed," Anne said. "So," Elektra said, assuming her new position with pride, "explain the situation to me." "The fact is," Giz said, as they departed the laboratory, "we're seeing space flies. Normally, the plasma spark rays would have killed them, but these seem quite impervious. We don't know why or how they could be resistant to the rays, and we need someone to investigate." "I love bugs," Elektra confirmed, "Maybe I can add this new variety of space flies to my insect collection." Zach made a wry face as he followed her. She in turn was guided by Giz to where they had spotted the flies. Chapter Nine With caution, Elektra inserted a suction tube into the crack from which the fly had flown. Five flies were sucked up into a bag. "I'll do an on-location analysis," she said, holding a mentally-controlled device over the bag, analysing its contents. After a few minutes, she turned to Zach and Giz, and said, "These flies have been infused with some counterpart to light which lessens the effect of the plasma spark on then. However, after a few hours, the rays will take effect and they should die. Despite this, they seem to have some sort of tracking devices on them. I'll try to log onto the stream to find the source." Elektra's eyes seemed to flicker out as she worked her device, which was a round ball readable only to a user who logged in to it with an account. Suddenly, it was shattered by a bolt of light which would have hit the ultrawoman if her reflexes had not allowed her to dive out of the way. Data floated through the air and formed into Ultrawoman Xiana. "YOU!" shouted Zach and Giz, charging at her. Xiana took off and began to flee. Bumping into signs, crashing through buildings, and knocking pedestrians over, Xiana flew as fast as she could before she crashed right into the building where Gamma and the miscreant young Ultras were working. Bursting through the wall, she bumped into Moedari, leaving both on the floor. Getting up, she was about to punch him in the face when she suddenly felt Elektra's sword pricking her in the back of her neck. "Turn and face me, I've been waiting for some action," Elektra said. "FLIES! FORM!" Xiana said, vanishing in a burst of light . Xiana appeared again as far from Altara as her telepathic powers could manage. She smirked, then a look of terror overcame her. She didn't know why, but she felt absolute terror, if she was a lesser life form, her heart would've given out by now. "So," said a voice behind her, "You have figured out the truth behind your conception and used it to your advantage. You may prove useful." Xiana turned to see the form of Minus vanish. The aura of terror had vanished, but she still looked disturbed having seen Minus, in a serious mood. "How did she get past our sensors?" Elektra wondered. Everyone just shrugged their shoulders. Then, without warning, screaming, Moedari pointed to the hole which Xiana had left in the wall. The flies were gathering from all over the city and forming into a monster! Chapter Ten To form into a kaiju, the flies were eating each-other. They munched and spew acid on each other, creating an ungodly amalgamation of flesh that made all who watch sick to their stomach. As each fly was consumed into the gigantic monster, it grew several metres taller than any of the ultras, indeed, several heads. It was a rare sight, for an Ultra, to have to look 'up' at something. Turning off all the tracking devices which had carried her cards data, and absorbing minus energy to make up for that which she had lost, Xiana grinned with satisfaction. Her first plan had failed, but now a monster was unleashed in Altara, and she had figured out how to sneak past their sensors. Also, she had seen some of the Ultra youths working in that office space. They looked easily manipulable, and a plan was forming in her mind. She took the minus energy field she was feeding from, and condensed it into a purple ball. She shot it down into Altara, hitting the monster with it. The beast roared an atrocious noise as it was energized even further by the evil energies. "Rampage, Buguzaras Golar," she said, before returning to her home. Now considerably taller than an ultra, the giant insect fired its powerful green beam, blowing civilians backwards and destroying buildings. As the civilians ran away in fear military Ultras rushed to counter it, firing their beams in unison. The monster turned around, reflecting the beams back at them with its shell. Moedari, One and Reuz fired their beams at its exposed front. These impacted the monster, making it stumble back but did comparatively little damage. Zach and Giz rushed into combat, but were grabbed and imprisoned by the tentacles which shot out of the monster's chest. With her sword, Elektra freed them, but was knocked backwards by a swing of its claws, crashing into another building. Buguzaras advanced on Reuz, One, Moedari, Zach, Giz and Elektra, who were now standing in a line facing the beast. Gamma and Sorta looked on, while willing to save anyone if the situation grew life-threatening, they opted for staying out of it as they were not part of the combat division. They also decided to let the children fight their own battles. The Ultras rushed the beast, but it was for naught against its superior reflexes. Reuz was grabbed by two claws, and Moedari and One by tentacles. Zach, Giz and Elektra rushed in, but Buzaras swung its claw tail at them, throwing Elektra and grabbing Giz. It fired webbing which entrapped Zach, laying him flat and the ground, unable to move. It seemed to Gamma and Sorta, that they would have to intervene. Just then a bolt of light flew towards them like a shooting star. It hit the kaiju with enough force to cause a shockwave, causing it to release Reuz, Moedari, Giz, and One. Elektra freed Zach and the two got up, as Diana crashed to the ground from her impact with the insect. Turning around, confused, the bug received six beams to the face, stunning it. "Diana Wave!" shouted Diana as the others finished firing, Buguzaras was hit by the bright, soft ray. It shouted in pain as the dark energy within it rose up and disappeared, causing the beast to dissipate into a swarm of flies. The flies, bereft of all the dark, that which fused and that which brought them under Xiana's command, were without the protection needed to survive the plasma waves that were ever present in the Land of Giant's atmosphere. They burned up in an instant, leaving behind dust on the wind. Chapter Eleven Diana staggered and passed out: her impact with the insect had nearly been too much for her more fragile body. Reuz, Moedari, and One rushed forward to catch her, but were knocked back by a silver flash as Lunaram materialized out of silver to catch her daughter. "One and Moedari, despite your high heritage, you have a long way to go before you are fit to socialize with my daughter. As for Reuz, you don't know whether or not you have any heritage, so it's best for both of you to stay away from each-other for the time being." Lunaram vanished, leaving the three young ultramen in stunned silence. "You three, there's still a lot of work to be done up here," came Gmma's voice . "I'll let you kids take care of the repairs. You ought to enjoy that more than the paperwork and Sorta and I can do that faster anyway." "Don't worry, Reuz," Zach whispered in the amnesiac's ear, "Just because you don't remember who you are, doesn't mean your not a person." One and Moedari, who were close enough to hear, nodded in agreement before Zach, Giz, and Elektra drifted off to their various responsibilities. Later The day was over and the three young ultras wandered aimlessly together, having finished their work with Gamma and Sorta. "That battle was so cool," Moedari said, as Lunaram's words had gone right through and perhaps over his head. "I suppose so," said One. "Wasn't our final beam so totally epic?" Moedari said, striking a pose as though he were blasting hordes of kaiju. "I guess so," said One. "We were all so awesome, Moedari said, aiming a high kick to the side and nearly losing his balance. "I think so," said One. After these lackluster replies, Moedari was silent, and no sound could be heard except an occasional sigh from Reuz. "Well, I guess," One began, but was interrupted by Diana's voice. "Are you three OK? I came as quickly as I could but it took me forever to find you." "Diana?" said Reuz, "Didn't Lunaram say we weren't supposed to be talking to you?" "Oh, that. She said a lot more than that but I suppose that was part of it." "You're.... disobeying her?" asked Moedari and one together, both in utter awe. "She can read minds and sense your movements!" "She'll find out, I'm sure of it, but..." "But what?" asked Reuz. "Luna-I mean, Mother, may have a lot of wrong ideas, but I know she has a good heart," Diana said. It felt strange to call the silver ultra "mother." Normally she would refer to Luter as "mom", but hadn't been able to say it. "Sometimes I wonder about that," Moedari said sincerely, cutting off abruptly when One elbowed him in the side. "She shouldn't mind you two," Reuz pointed out, "After all, you're descended from great warriors." "That doesn't matter," Diana said earnestly, speaking directly to him. "What matters is that you're my friend. One day I'll have enough courage to tell Lu-mother, I mean, this, and that she can't decide someone's worth. Until then, I'll just have to keep you as my friend, and accept the lectures." "You're a princess," Reuz said, feeling distinctly overwhelmed. "The greatest leaders are those who look at everybody as equals," said Diana. "Mo-, I mean, a wise friend of mine, told me that once." As everyone began talking and joking freely, Lunaram felt Reuz telepathically whisper to her. "You don't remember the past?" "No," she whispered back, "but I remember a different one. I suppose we're rather alike in that matter." Both of them thought about this seriously for a few minutes, but in the company of their friends it soon left their minds as they cheerfully talked and laughed. End. Episode Three Preview Noxe: I have a brand new fiendish plan ready. Lunaxam: ~Fair is foul and foul is fair~ Everyone else: What are you talking about? Lunaxam: You mean to say you uncultured snobs have never read a Sophocles play? Xorian: It's Shakespear. Xiana: *sighs in the background* Xorian: Anyway, how will we infiltrate the Altara this time? IN ALTARA Moedari: There's a really good-looking ultra here and- Xiana: Are you talking about One again? Moedari: No. I was talking about your cousin. Xiana: My cousin? Moedari: ... your... evil twin. SOMEWHERE ELSE IN ALTAR (at a different time) One and Moedari fight Noxe together Noxe: I! Will! Protect! Xiana! Meanwhile... Xiana: Everyone is so easy to use. *Moedari standing in front of Lunaram looking as shocked as an expressionless ultra can* Moedari: What do you mean?! How can a being incapable of being good exist? Narrator: FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS ON NEXT EPISODE OF ULTRA-FAN MASHUP: FAN CROSSOVER, WHENEVER THE WRITERS GET AROUND TO WRITING IT. Writers: Hey! Notes I intended for this to be a Reuz focus, but it didn't really happen. We'll see how well the One and Moedari focus goes in the next episode. Category:UltraFan Crossover Episodes